Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice augers and more specifically it relates to an ice auger shroud system for directing debris produced during the drilling of an ice hole in a controlled direction from the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice augers have been in use for years. A conventional ice auger is typically comprised of a motor, an auger member having a center shaft and a length of flighting attached about the center shaft in a spiral manner, and a cutting structure at the lower end of the center shaft. The cutting structure may be comprised of a single blade or multiple structure as is well known in the art.
The main problem with conventional ice augers is that they disperse the freshly cut ice about the ice hole in all directions making it difficult to freely utilize the ice hole. Another problem with conventional ice augers is that the ice debris is typically thrown upon the individual operating the ice auger. A further problem with conventional ice augers is that they typically require the user to clean out the ice debris from the ice hole after drilling.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,935 to Watts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,917 to Knoblauch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,585 to Brooks, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,835 to Reese et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,396 to Burch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,750 to Jarvi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,014 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,419 to Berry et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,617 to Berner.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for directing debris produced during the drilling of an ice hole in a controlled direction from the operator. Conventional ice auger devices do not adequately dispense the freshly cut ice debris in a convenient manner.
In these respects, the ice auger shroud system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directing debris produced during the drilling of an ice hole in a controlled direction from the operator.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ice augers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ice auger shroud system construction wherein the same can be utilized for directing debris produced during the drilling of an ice hole in a controlled direction from the operator.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ice auger shroud system that has many of the advantages of the ice augers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ice auger shroud system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ice augers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a shroud member comprised of an elongate tubular structure having a first end and a second end, a side opening within the shroud member, a handle attached to the shroud member, a first strap and a second strap attached to the upper end of the shroud member, an elongate protective strip attached about an outer edge of the flighting of the auger member of the ice auger, and a deflector member attached to the upper portion of the flighting. The deflector member pushes the ice debris out from within the interior of the shroud member through the side opening in a desired location.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an ice auger shroud system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an ice auger shroud system for directing debris produced during the drilling of an ice hole in a controlled direction from the operator.
Another object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that does not throw ice debris upon the user.
An additional object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that provides an ice hole with reduce ice slush within.
A further object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that may be utilized upon various types of ice augers.
Another object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that may be easily attached and removed from an ice auger.
A further object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that encloses the rotating auger member thereby reducing the possibility of an accident.
Another object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that reduces the chances of the auger member binding within an ice hole.
A further object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that reduces the likelihood of ice auger kickback.
Another object is to provide an ice auger shroud system that conveniently dispenses the ice debris in a single convenient location away from the ice hole or directly into a container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.